Secret fighter
by silentprism
Summary: What do you do when you need some way to get the anger out. What do you do? pairing undetermined


Yes after a long time I'm finally publishing a new story. I have my other story on hiatus till I get some inspiration, but I did have another idea while I wait for the next chapter to come to me. As far as grouping, I have no plans of it yet but we'll just have to see ha ha. I do not own love hina or its partners. Also I do not own any UFC or MMA names or references in this story. Many of these names are made up, have no reference, and purely coincidental. Please read, review, and comment

Prologue

A voice echoes a crowd of at least fifteen thousand people that roared waiting in anticipation for the event to start. "This is your announcer David Snow coming from pride championships in Tokyo brining you the newest set of fighters fresh out of the gym and the streets."

The crowd continued to roar as the lights turned out only showing a ring in the middle of the stadium.

The announcer's voice came over the speakers once again "And for the first time in MMA history we will have an anonymous fighter! THAT'S RIGHT AN ANONYMOUS FIGHTER!"

As the noise from the spectators began to die down the first person was introduced "Now we know this fighter from some his more extreme fights. Coming from Belfast, Ireland, the mean brawler Eric Conner"

A tall man with long semi-curly blonde hair came down the walk way wearing only a pair of black gloves, green shorts, and wrapped bandages around his ankles and feet.

"Next is brand new fighter with no origin and name. His face is painted to protect his identity. He is known as Tamotsu! For those in the audience that does not know the translation it means PROTECTOR!"

A similarly tall man walked down the same walk way except with short brown hair wearing black gloves, blue shorts, and a knee brace on his right knee. His face covered in red and black paint making sure that no one knew who he was.

Each sat in their respective corner time til the crowd died down. Each fighter then stood up and walked toward the center of the ring.

They were both greeted by the referee who proclaimed the rules "There is no eye gouging and if the opponent taps out you must let go of the lock. This is a twenty minute single round bout. It ends when either your opponent submits, is knocked out, or deemed unable to fight."

Both fighters nodded respectfully understanding the terms of the fight.

The referee nodded "Ok touch gloves and start the fight." He then raised his hand to signal for the ring of the bell.

Both fighters touched gloves respectively and started their fight. The brawler was the first to throw a punch grazing the cheek of Tamotsu. He then followed with a jab to the stomach which was only greeted with only air.

Tamotsu had managed to side step the punch and throw a kick to Eric's right side. The fighter growled at the kick and began with a flurry of punches. Tamotsu was able to dodge all until he hit the rope of the ring not realizing his position. CRACK! Tamotsu received a heavy hook to the jaw landing him on the ground. Before the referee could stop the fight he stood up rubbing his jaw smiling.

The crowd roared at his determination not to lose. As the cheering continued he yelled only loud enough for the opponent to hear him.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF PAIN! NOW FEEL MY PAIN, MY ANGER, MY HATRED, AND ALL OF MY FURRY!"

He then lunged towards the blonde fighter landing punches to the face and kicks to his abdomen, each blow as powerful as the last. It finally dropped to the floor where Tamotsu continuously punched Eric in the face.

The crowd was in an eerie hush as they saw the spectacle that was occurring in front of them. The referee quickly ran in a separated the fighters knowing that Eric was done.

Blood seeped from the unconscious fighters face as the referee grabbed Tamotsu's hand proclaiming him the victor. A boom of cheering followed as the unknown fighter left the ring going to his dressing room.

There he was greeted by two people. A short pudgy brown haired man seeming to be in his twenties wearing glasses and a trainer's suite patted Tamotsu on the back. The other man, a tall lanky twenty year old with glasses and brown hair with a matching suite, handed him a towel letting him enter the room.

As they entered the room they locked the door behind him. They stood on either side of the man as he wiped away the make-up from his face.

The tall man spoke first "How do you do that? How do you find all that power when you won't raise a finger to a fly outside of this place." He said in bewilderment amazed at the event that occurred seconds ago.

The pudgy man nodded in agreement with fear in his eyes "Are you sure there's nothing wrong in your life that you want to talk about?"

The fighter chuckled looking up at the two men in front of him "Of course not guys. You're my two best friends…Shirai and Haitani. If there was something wrong you would be the first people that I would talk to."

The night ends and fades to a girl's dormitory named the Hina apartments. Each day is a adventure with many stories to tell but the main story is their manager is not a woman but a man.

After a amount of time they have grown to allow him to stay their and nothing else.

Inside the living room of the apartments lies a nineteen year old girl with ash colored hair and a mischievous attitude. Here name is Mistune Konno but everyone calls her Kitsune as in fox fitting to her antics and pranks.

She is just one of the tenants of the apartment but she is the only one home aside from the manager of the apartments.

She lazily lies on the couch flipping channels wearing nothing but a tank top and boy shorts finally making the choice of a fighting channel.

The manager comes down the stairs from his room greeting her with his kind nature "Hello Kitsune, how are you?"

He is tall with framed glasses and brown hair wearing a plain T-shirt and some cargo pants. His name is Keitaro Urashima, a aspiring student to the most prestigious school in all of Japan.

Kitsune turned to greet the manager "Oh hello Keitaro. I just found this fight that was amazing, I don't know what the guy said but he went insane afterwards. I should have bet something on him."

He laughed at her statement "I don't know how you can watch that stuff, its nothing but mindless violence."

Kitsune lazily shrugged her shoulders at his retort "I like it." She then raised a eyebrow "How did you get that welt on your cheek suga?" Keitaro quickly turned his head "Oh I walked in on Naru and she laid a good punch into me" Kitsune laughed at that "You should have learned by now that you should just stay away when you get the urge to talk.

Keitaro laughed "Yeah, I guess your right. Well I'll see you later. I have to clean up the dorm." He slowly walked away towards the kitchen.

Kitsune switched her attention back to the television "Man all that guy got in was one good shot and the announcer only got his name half right. It also means keeper."

She then sighed and turned off the T.V "Maybe I'll take a nap"

I hope you liked the prologue. This is pretty much my beta, if I get enough comments and favorites then I'll continue. So please voice anything about the prologue. I know there is a lot to cover but first I wanted to see the feedback on the idea so please again, read, comment, and favorite if you like it.


End file.
